With the implementation of the Personal Information Protection Act in 2005, information leakage countermeasures have become an important issue for organizations such as corporations and the like. One of the things that require information leakage countermeasures in organizations such as corporations includes printed material printed on paper media. As an information leakage countering method relating to printed material, there is proposed, as in Patent Document 1, for example, a system that seeks to prevent information leakage by mandatorily inserting a background watermark with respect to printed material upon printing, thereby making responsibility over the printed material clearer to the person making the print, and raising caution about the handling of the printed material.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-94620 A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-115237 A